


All's Not Fair in Love

by glacialphoenix



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Community: ff_land, Embedded Images, F/M, Humor, Image Heavy, Image with Transcription
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacialphoenix/pseuds/glacialphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kain has no luck confessing to Rosa, and gets bad love advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zerrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/gifts).



> For the prompt: Every time Kain goes to Rosa and tries to tell her how he feels, fate conspires against him and snatches his chance away! Bonus kudos for Cid and Cecil giving Kain poor dating advice.

 

 

TRANSCRIPT:

 

Kain,

I hear you’re interested in someone.

\---

Where did you hear that?

\---

It’s everywhere. Cid said he was giving “the Highwind boy” love advice. All the Red Wings know.

\---

Cid told you?

\---

Not precisely so. He told the engineers. They talk.

So - did it work?

\---

It might have.

\--

Might?

\---

I’ve no wish for Cid to crow about whatever ‘the Highwind boy’ did.

\---

Who is it?

\---

I’ve no wish to tell.

\---

I could help, perhaps?

\---

No.

\---

I certainly won’t be able to, if you persist in being so close-mouthed about it.

...did Cid really tell you how he courted his wife?

\---

Yes. In excruciating detail.

\---

How excruciating?

\---

He was somewhat drunk. I doubt you’d care to hear the details of what he and his wife do in bed.

\---

...I believe I’ll pass.

\---

Exactly.

\---

...Kain, perhaps you should try anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

  


TRANSCRIPT: 

How did it go, Kain? 

\---

White mage emergency. One of my men fell and injured himself. 

\---

Oh. So it’s a white mage, then? 

\---

I don’t believe I said that. 

\---

You can tell me, Kain. I won’t say anything. Perhaps you should try asking when she’s freer? 

\---

She was free. When else would I ask her? 

\---

So it is a she! 

Don’t be too hard on your men, by the way. 

\---

...for someone so generally oblivious to the rumour mill, Cecil, you’re certainly noticing a great number of gossip-friendly details. 

\---

I’m only concerned about my best friend, Kain. 

\---

Indeed. Does this concern come packaged with advice? 

\---

If you wish. Perhaps you shouldn’t ask her out near your men. 

The white mages are very pretty. 

\---

I’ve noticed you noticing. 

\---

And your men noticing. Mine do too, of course. 

\---

The white mages? 

\---

Well - and you. 

\---

What? 

Cecil. Who are these Red Wings and why are they looking at me?! 

\---

You’re not unpleasant to look at, my friend.


	3. Chapter 3

  


TRANSCRIPT:

Cecil, my new recruits are terrible. 

\---

As new recruits often are. We made many mistakes in our time. Didn’t you trip over your spear, once? 

\---

Surely we were never this bad. 

And as you know, I was distracted. 

\---

So you were. 

If the new recruits need more training, surely you can schedule more? 

\---

I am. It means I have no free time to see her. Damn these recruits. 

\---

You’re usually pleased to see new faces. And exacting in your standards. 

\---

I let my second-in-command handle it this time. Never again. 

\---

Perhaps I could take a message to the white mages for you? 

\---

I think I would rather do this personally. 

\---

You’re certain? I could go to the infirmary, smile, mention your name and hope someone would help me... 

\---

… It is a good thing the fate of Baron does not, in fact, hang upon your being devious. 

\---

Ah well. You still haven’t told me who it is, either. Keeping secrets from your best friend? 

\---

You’ll know if I’m successful. Patience is a virtue, Cecil. 

\---

Perhaps if you cannot arrange to see her, you can arrange for her to see you? 

\---

I’m not particularly fond of getting my men injured. 

\---

I was not suggesting that! Surely she can find you in her free time, or at night? 

Rosa finds me at night. 

Oh! You could ask Rosa to help? 

\---

Never mind, Cecil. I’ll work this out on my own.


	4. Epilogue

  


TRANSCRIPT: 

Note to self: do not let Cecil persuade you into accepting his love advice ever again. 

Your sanity depends on it.


End file.
